Close to You
by Draikitha
Summary: Short, sweet songfic. Kenshin is sitting alone by the river, daydreaming off about Kaoru when none other then the tanuki herself joins him. Confessions are made, and fluff will fly. Song: Close to You This song is pure WAFF R&R! Enjoy!


Kenshin sat in his usual spot by the lake, underneath the old sakura tree. His fishing line was already cast. He was just sitting there, gazing into the water, and letting his mind drift off to thinking of a certain raven-haired, bokken wielding tanuki. He was a little more then surprised when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and, turned around to see Kaoru's smiling face. He smiled warmly at her and invited her to join him. Kaoru just nodded and sat down next to him. Kenshin still found it a little surprising that Kaoru trusted him, the Battousai, enough to relax next to him.  
  
  
  
I'm grateful for the way you look at me.  
  
I'm thankful that you don't give up.  
  
  
  
The wind picked up a little and Kenshin noticed Kaoru wiggling up a little closer to him. He didn't mind. Far from it, actually. The warmth of her body was very comforting to him, and he couldn't resist leaning in closer to her. Kaoru turned to look at him and smiled again. Her eyes danced with the simple joy of spending this time alone with him.  
  
  
  
You're a friend who's smiled at me a thousand times.  
  
When I cause you pain, you bring me love.  
  
  
  
Once again, Kenshin returned her smile. He always felt like smiling when he was around her. There was just something about Kaoru that brought out that joyful side of him.  
  
  
  
I've found a place where I'm free.  
  
  
  
Kaoru turned to face him, a serious and thoughtful look on her face. She said they needed to talk, and he responded by nodding. Kaoru said that she felt she couldn't hold in her feelings any longer, and then she told him everything; letting an eternity of unspoken words pour out of her. She told him all about her feelings of innocence and bliss whenever he's near. She went on and on about the dreams she has of him every time she falls asleep and then Kaoru took a deep breath and finished by telling Kenshin that she's realized she loves him.   
  
At first he responded with a look of shock. But after a few moments he recovered and a grin broke out on his face. Feeling overjoyed and a little reckless, he slid his hand back behind her neck and gave her a gentle kiss. Soon Kaoru deepened it, and they both made it more passionate. Months of hidden emotions, desires and unrequited love all poured out.  
  
  
  
I'm dancing now, 'cause you love me.  
  
You love me, you love me, you love me.  
  
  
  
Kenshin reluctantly broke off the kiss. Kaoru leaned back in for another one, but Kenshin just smiled and made it up to her by draping his arm around her waist. They both leaned back against the soft wood of the sakura tree. Then, Kenshin turned his head back to Kaoru. He leaned forward a little and whispered his own confessions of love into her ear. His voice was a warm, gentle tickle against her skin, as he told her about his own overwhelming emotions; about how her smile was enough to heal the deepest of his pain; about how no matter where he was, he found himself always wishing he was in her company. Kaoru answered with a grin with such size, it could only be compared to the one Kenshin was wearing a few moments before. She snuggled closer into his chest.  
  
And I love you. I know it's true.  
  
And all I want is to be close to you.  
  
  
  
Kenshin suddenly froze when he was reminded of a fact he seemed to have forgotten about during his moment of ecstasy with Kaoru. He wondered aloud how an angel such as her could love the ex-hitokiri that he was. He still found it surprising that she could stand being in his presence.   
  
He seemed to forget that Kaoru was close enough to hear his quiet ponderings, and he received a soft punch in the arm for his words. But Kaoru was still smiling gently as she reminded Kenshin that he was no longer the Battousai; that he protected people now, instead of killing them. And that she loved him for all of him: his past and present.  
  
  
  
When I've done the worst, you've seen the best in me.  
  
I was running away, but you brought some rest to me.  
  
  
  
Kenshin nodded and thanked her for the reassurance. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer to himself. Kaoru hesitantly reached up and ran her hand through his silky red hair, marveling at its beautiful color and texture. Her hand eventually made it's way down to the leather band holding his hair back, which she quickly untied. As she ran her hands through his hair again, Kenshin couldn't hold back a soft sigh of longing. She turned her blue eyes back to meet his violet ones, and quickly forgot about Kenshin's hair as both their lips met in another meaningful kiss.  
  
  
  
And when it's tough, I know you'll pull me through.  
  
My heart is yours, and I give it all to you.   
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N- Kudos to my sister, Sara. Thanks for helping me with this!!! And, uh, for supplying the song. (I was gonna use Last Resort!) ) 


End file.
